A Dreamer's Nightmare
by Caitybugz
Summary: Ever since her boyfriend's death, Adrianna has felt responsible. What's worse is that she keeps seeing his death over and over. What's even worse is she starts seeing him! Did Jason survive or is Adrianna going crazy?
1. Chapter 1

_**The fresh tears stung my eyes as I watched them lower my boyfriend's coffin down into the earth. It seemed just like yesterday that my boyfriend, Jason Alexanders, died while protecting me from a gang. **_

"Jason, what are you doing?" I shouted as Jason stepped in front of me to protect me from the advancing group.

"Protecting you!" He shouted back to me.

"Don't be an idiot!" I cried.

"I will protect you, Adrianna!" He shouted.

"Just run away with me! You don't have to protect me!" I yelled.

"I'd rather die protecting my girlfriend than being a pussy and running away!" He shouted.

"And so you shall, idiot boy." The leader of the group said, stopping the advancing group and pulling out a gun.

"Jason, no!" I screamed as the leader pointed the gun at Jason and pulled the trigger. The bullet crossed several feet within a few seconds and struck my boyfriend in the chest. "Jason!" I screamed again as Jason fell forward, taking his final breath.

I blinked back the tears after the memory faded. I'd been seeing Jason's death over and over since he had died. And I had a feeling that his death was my fault. I sighed softly as the pallbearers' started burying Jason's coffin. I picked up a small pile of dirt and walked to the edge of the hole. I tossed the handful of dirt and the red rose, I had been holding on to since the beginning of the funeral, into the hole and I watched the rose get demolished by the rock and dirt.

"Adrianna." A voice said behind me.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around.

"Are you okay?" It was Jason's brother, Erick.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"As expected by a lady attending her boyfriend's funeral." He said.

"I miss him." I muttered, on the verge of tears again.

"We all do." He replied, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tight.

Since the start of mine and Jason's relationship, I had considered Erick to be my big brother even though Erick wanted to be more.

Erick looked so much different than Jason. Erick was muscular and tall while Jason was average in height and muscle tone. Erick's dark complexion with his green eyes and brown hair to Jason's pale complexion with gray eyes and black hair. They even sounded different. Erick's voice was deep while Jason's voice was a bit higher. But all in all, I thought they were both very attractive.

"Will you be okay?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think so." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you know if you ever want to come over and just _talk_, that's completely fine." Erick said and all I could do is nod.

"Maybe in due time… Once I'm over—ya know." I sighed softly.

"I completely understand. I'm just throwing it out there. Because, I'm sure you could use someone to talk to, to hang out with, and to get your mind off Jason. I'm sure you could use a friend." Erick gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I could. I'm just—not certain, right now; it should be with the brother of my dead boyfriend…" I trailed off. And that's when the tears started to fall. It was as if someone turned on the faucets in my eyes and I just lost it. I collapsed to the ground and several people around me gasped. One even screamed.

'_Why is everyone going so insane that I collapsed at my _boyfriend's funeral_? Shouldn't it be expected?_' I thought to myself and I cried harder, the tears now coming down my face like mini waterfalls. Erick knelt next to me and he pulled me into his arms, shushing me and telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"My boyfriend is dead!" I gasped out between sobs. "How the hell is everything going to be okay?"

"Because you have me now." Erick whispered into my ear and I froze. Was he saying that we should date? So that way I'd get over my boyfriend, _his brother_?

I shoved him away from me and I stood up, glaring at the boy. "Don't you understand? Right now I don't want to hang out with _anyone. _Let alone my _dead_ boyfriend's brother! What is wrong with you?" I demanded. Then I ran. Ran away from Erick. Ran away from the funeral and everyone attending it. Ran away from the graveyard. But more importantly, I ran away from the casket, and my broken heart.

I didn't care where I was going. I didn't want to go home and I sure as hell didn't want to go back to the funeral. So I just ran.

I ran and I ran, not knowing where I was going until I came across the tree that Jason and I had met by.

I had climbed up to the very top of the tree, it wasn't that tall at that point in time, probably twenty feet, and it was now closer to thirty. Eleven years had passed from that year, till now. But anyhow; I had climbed that tree to the very top. And my footing slipped. I fell, hitting every branch, or close to it, on the way down. Jason had been walking past when he had heard me scream. He looked up, saw me falling and put out his arms just in time for me to fall in them.

"You saved my life." I had whispered and then I passed out. I had lost a lot of blood from all the scratches, gouges and broken bones I had.

"Thank you Jason." I sighed softly. I put my hands on the tree and I rested my forehead against it as I started to cry, yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're welcome, Adrianna." A voice said. I whirled around... Only to see Jason standing there, a few feet away from me and the tree.

'_What the hell? Am I just... Imagining this?_' I asked myself as I cried out, "Jason?"

"Hey Adri." He said and I bit my lip, hard enough to taste blood.

"Is it you? How can it be? I saw you get shot! Right in front of me!" I yelled. I blinked and I blinked. But still Jason was there. Was I going insane?

"It's me, Adri baby. And yes I know you saw me get killed but trust me... I'm here. But I have to go for now. Don't worry. I'll be back. I promise you." He walked up to me and he kissed my forehead, like he always used to.

"Don't go." I whispered and I reached for him as he backed away from me.

"I'll be back Adri. I promise." He said then he turned and ran from me as I called out his name and cried for him to come back.

"Jason!" I screamed and I didn't get any response from him or anyone/anything at all.

I slid down the tree and tears rolled down my face and I put my head in my hands. I had lost him twice. All within a few days. Could anything start going right in this life of mine? I didn't know what to do without Jason, I didn't know at all. Without him, I was nothing.

And yes, I know most of you who are reading this are probably thinking, "_Adrianna, he's dead. He's not coming back. You're just imagining this. You need to get over him._" Well news flash guys, I _can't get over him._ He was my soul mate. And yes I know you guys are probably thinking, "_How do you know he was your soul mate? You're what? 16? 17?_" as well Trust me. I _know._ Jason was my soul mate. And I'm not 16 or 17. I'm _18._ So I know about love.

"Adrianna, are you okay?" Erick's voice sounded from in front of me.

"No. Go away." I pulled my hands away from my face and glared at my dead/not so dead? boyfriend's brother.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He ignored me telling him to go away.

"You don't need to know. Go away." I snarled, standing up and throwing my hands on to my hips.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." He said, coming up to me and standing a few inches from me.

"Get the hell out of my face. I don't like you, Erick. I never liked you in the way you liked me. I only liked you as a brother. So _leave me alone!"_ I shouted, pushing Erick away from me and I started to run again when Erick's hand grabbed mine and pulled me to him again.

"You did too like me." He snarled and then his lips crushed mine.


End file.
